Arthur Curry(Aquaman) (Brave and the Bold)
The King of Atlantis. History Aquaman is a regular supporting character on the television series Batman: The Brave and the Bold and has been featured in eighteen episodes. He is voiced by John DiMaggio.As always, Aquaman is king of Atlantis and protector of all the seas. He is described by Batman as a friendly, happy-go-lucky adventurer with a "Larger-than-life" personality; he has habits of giving his exploits titles such as "The Mystery of The Stolen Statue" and "The Secret of the Mechanical Sea Monster", and telling these tales to anyone within distance of his voice. He uses the phrase "Outrageous!" whenever he is shocked and peppers his speech with sea-based references. As always, he can breathe underwater, has super strength and the ability to communicate telepathically with sea life. Like other televised versions of Aquaman, he could manipulate the water around him; creating balls, swords, and shields. His character design is based primarily on his classic character design, but with a beard. In the episode "Evil Under the Sea!" Aquaman's brother, Orm, starts speaking to him for the first time since he's become king, and Batman comes over to investigate seismic activity. It is revealed that Black Manta is secretly controlling sea creatures for his own purposes and is behind the seismic activity Batman is investigating. Orm is working for Manta, and becomes Ocean Master to fight his brother. Orm is ultimately betrayed by Manta, but helps Aquaman escape to stop him. Batman and Aquaman stop Manta, and Orm is forced to sit in a cell and listen to Aquaman read records of his past adventures. In "Journey to the Center of the Bat!" Batman is infected with a disease by Chemo, who is being controlled by Brain. Aquaman teams up with Atom to cure Batman while Batman takes on Chemo and the Brain. Although their differing personalities make Atom irritated, the partnership becomes mutual as they defeat the seed virus in Batman's brain. Aquaman has an Injustice Syndicate counterpart, not named but possibly Barracuda from the comics, physically similar but portrayed with green skin and hair and a purple costume. The original appears in the season one finale, hunting Batman because the disguised Owlman has impersonated him and framed him for various crimes. Aquaman reappears in "Mystery in Space!", severely depressed and lacking any of his usual confidence. Batman takes him along to the planet Rann to help Adam Strange in order to figure out what happened. Eventually, Aquaman reveals that he has become disillusioned with his heroism after failing to save a group of whales from poachers. However, he is able to overcome his depression and help save Rann from invaders. By the end of the episode, he has reverted to his old self. In "Mayhem of the Music Meister!", Aquaman is one of several heroes who initially falls under the sway of the title villain and is forced to sing and obey his commands. In "The Fate of Equinox!", he is one of several heroes who contribute their powers to Batman to defeat Equinox. In "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure!", his wife Mera convinces him to tour the U.S in a RV with their son Arthur Jr. (revealed here to be alive, unlike his comic counterpart, and a teenager). Aquaman cannot resist the call of adventure and interrupts his vacation to sneak away and battle various supervillains, though the heroes he meets insist that he take his vacation. In "Sidekicks Assemble!", Aquaman teams up with Batman and Green Arrow to battle Ra's al Ghul. In the teaser for "Clash of the Metal Men!", he returns to Atlantis to find that the population has fallen under the control of Starro. He himself is captured as well, though he is eventually freed from the mind control in "The Siege of Starro! Part Two". He assists Batman and the Atom against Bug-Eyed Bandit in the teaser for "The Criss Cross Conspiracy!". In "Darkseid Descending!", he joins the Justice League International. He is present amongst the JLI when Batman attacks them as a vampire in "Shadow of the Bat". He takes on Batman's identity when Batman is put in traction in "Night of the Batmen", taking on the Penguin with difficulty and later being captured by the Joker alongside Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, and Plastic Man, only to be saved by the real Batman. He helps the JLI rescue the Batmen of different times from the machinations of Equinox, assisting Fire in rescuing the Greek Batmanicus. He later forces Ryan Choi to help him rescue Batman and Ray Palmer, the original Atom. He appears in the teaser for "Triumvirate of Terror" as part of the JLI baseball team as they take on the Legion of Doom. He gets captured by Mr. Freeze alongside Green Arrow and Plastic Man and attempts to regale them with his "fish story" about his first team-up with Batman, finally getting the chance to tell it to a captured Mr. Freeze. He defends Batman from the insults of Captain Atom and later helps him try to regain his confidence when he is rendered powerless by Major Force and fights him alongside Batman and Martian Manhunter. Additionally, Aquaman appears in the two parts of the episode "The Siege of Starro!", first, among the heroes possessed by Starro, and later, as one of the heroes that have already broken free of Starro's mind control, and battle against him. In the series finale "Mitefall!", Bat-Mite attempts to get the series cancelled by making it jump the shark in as many ways as possible; this includes changing Aquaman's voice actor from John DiMaggio to Ted McGinley (regarded as the "patron saint" of shark-jumping). Ambush Bug (voiced by Henry Winkler) manages to restore the hero's original voice by getting "Aquaman" to admit to being McGinnley. Powers and Abilities Powers * Atlantean Physiology ** Amphibian ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Durability ** Marine Telepathy: Aquaman has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout most of his life. ** Echolocation: A sonar power which allows Aquaman to detect things even when blinded. He once used this ability to sing a song completely in the tongue of whales.1 * Hydrokinesis: A unique trait possessed by Arthur is the ability to openly control, generate and manipulate water be it shaping weapons and shielding,2 or projecting it as high pressure jet streams and summoning massive waves to wash away enemies and obstructions.3 Abilities * Swimming * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Weaknesses * Asphyxiation: Atlanteans can only exist outside of water for a limited period of time or else they will dehydrate, asphyxiate and ultimately die. Notes * This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the television series Batman: The Brave and the Bold and its tie-in video game and comic book series, Batman: The Brave and The Bold and All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold. It is an adaptation of Aquaman. The original character was created byMort Weisinger and Paul Norris and first appeared in ''More Fun Comics ''#73. * Aquaman was voiced by John DiMaggio.g Category:DC Universe Category:Political Leaders Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Telepath Category:Atlantean Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Father Category:Animal Empathy Category:Justice League Category:Super Hero Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold Category:Male Category:Aquaman Family